A First Impression
by Snowflake0287
Summary: Read on to find out what it's about~~ It's not done so the rating might change!
1. The Arrival

The trees all hung what seemed to be "low". The left our truck in the perils of darkness, not to mention the fact that it was drizzling outside, leaving shallow puddles of water in the steep potholes in the road.  
"Are we ever going to be there?" asked Phoebe from the back seat, sounding somewhat like a five year old.  
"Eventually." Prue replied from the drivers seat, she was obviously exhausted, they had been driving for two days. Piper was in the passenger seat fast asleep, only waking up every once in a while because of a steep hill, a narrow roadway, or one of the many bumpy roads.  
"This place looks absolutely deserted." said Phoebe staring out the window at a place she had never seen before.  
"Obviously," replied Prue, "We are in the middle of a bunch of trees. A house hasn't been in sight in about a half hour now. The car ran over a large pothole and Piper stirred awake.  
"where are we?" she asked half awake  
"We are in the middle of nowhere." Phoebe replied.  
"Don't worry you guys, we will be there soon. You guys are so impatient." said Prue a little agitated. That was the last comment in the trip until they finally reached the edge of the woods, which revealed a rather large house. It's shudders a faded green along with the white painted sides made the appearance of the house more home-like and welcoming, the surrounding black metal gate however, made it forbidding, even somewhat scary.  
"Well, according to the directions, we are finally here." said Prue, staring at the large black poles topped withsharp points.  
"Ok then." Piper replied not sure of what to say. They drove forward, watching as the large front gate opened on it's own. Then they drove into the parkinglot where a short woman awaited them.  
"Hello Girls!" exclaimed the woman standing before them as they got out of the car and started to walk towards the building. *She has Piper's eyes.* thought Prue with a smile. Only a month earlier did they find out that their mother had a sister, Jennifer, who was also a witch, but not nearly as strong as Penny.  
"It's nice to meet you." said Phoebe reaching out her hand to greet Jen.   
"Pleasure's all mine," Jen replied, "Please, come in." she added. They thought it best not to disobey her and they followed her into the large building. The inside looked somewhat draped in darkness, most-likely due to the fact that they were in the middle of the woods. Jennifer flicked a switch and the place brightened, uncovering the dark corners of the room. The place had a certain historical resemblance, somewhat appearing to be out of a book about the colonies or something.   
"It's a beautiful place that you have here." said Piper smiling at a family portrait above the fireplace. Two little girls suddenly ran down the staircase nearby, their long brown, curly hair flowing freely behind them.  
"Christina, Melissa. Please come over here, I'd like you to meet your cousins." said Jennifer motioning them to come towards the older ones. The taller little girl approached first,  
"Hello." she said, reaching out her small, fingers to shake Piper's hand.  
"Hi. What's your name?" Phoebe said to the smaller one, she was obviously much shyer then the other.  
"Melissa." the small girl replied, "And that is Christina." she added matter-of-factly.  
"I'm Phoebe," she replied, "and these are my sisters Prue and Piper." Phoebe had finished, suddenly a feeling had overcome her, she felt that she already knew Christina, that they had a certain connection.  
"Well, it's nice to meet you two." Prue then said, she would have continued but she was cut off by the little girls' mother-  
"You two have to go wash up, Dinner's almost ready." she said, pointing out of the room, most likely towards the bathroom. The girls didn't have time to reply. A loud crash came from a distance, definitely in the house though.  
"Girls, Stay back!" yelled their mother. She was about to tell Phoebe, Prue and Piper to stay put but it was to late, they were already off, to fight whatever was causing the commotion. 


	2. An Unexpected Visitor

"What are you doing here!!?" exclaimed Prue, her sarcastic tone creeping steadily into her voice.  
"Is it a Crime?" replied the intruder, "I came to see your sister." Just moments later Phoebe and Piper  
entered, and as Piper stopped short in the doorway, Phoebe dashed forward.  
"Cole!" she exclaimed, hugging Cole who stood cautiously watching Prue's unhappy stare. Piper stepped   
forward, finally speaking up;  
"Hi Cole." she said. She was now the nuetral one of the three sisters, therefore she was neither glad nor  
unhappy to see Phoebe's half demonic boyfriend climbing through their Aunt's Kitchen window. She brushed the   
wrinkles out of her beige pants, leaving the room to talk to her aunt and cousins.   
"Is everything alright?" questioned her worried aunt the moment she walked through the door.   
"Everything's fine." replied Piper smiling.  
"Depends on your definition of fine." added Prue walking up behind Piper. Moments later they were followed   
by Phoebe and Cole.  
"Girls Stay back!!" screamed Jen, her hands folding over the two girls, "It's Belthazor!" She pulled back  
the horrified little ones and walked forward, ready to fight.  
"Relax..." said Cole, being guarded by Phoebe's arm.  
"It's ok. Really." added Phoebe, "Please don't be alarmed."  
"Yeah Right." mumbled Prue who endured a look from Piper shortly following.  
"He's...Well... sorta..." stuttered Phoebe, she didn't want her Aunt to feel that she was a disappointment.  
"They're dating." Prue said finishing Piper's sentence. The short woman's eyes went wide and for a moment,   
the whiteness of her skin made her look like she would pass out.  
"Well Then," she finally said speaking up, "It's nice to meet you."  
"How did you know that he was balthazar?" asked Piper.  
"It's a power." blurted Melissa, who automatically blushed for being forward. Jen quickly attempted changing   
the subject and brought up the convorsation about the dinner she had prepared. So the sister's listened to the list   
of food with clear anticipation, after all they were rather hungry.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Meanwhile.....~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They parked their car slowly, turning of their lights and stepping out.  
"I don't see why we can't just go in there, oh great one." said a small, scared voice.  
"Because they'd vanquish you within the time period of three to five seconds, that's why you idiot." replied  
the deep voice of the shadowy figure. Their leader.  
"But you wonderfulness. You are oh so powerful, you could surely defeat three puny witches." added another   
small voice, this one a bit more proud.   
"They have a demon. And three other witches on their side. They would over take us. We shall wait. I will   
have the head of a charmed one and those powerful forces that could do us good use on the evil side. It's a pity   
that they are protected so well by the headmistress of the house." the leader responded... "It's just a matter of   
time. Be patient you fools." The leader's hand hit the side of the car, a cigarette butt fell hastily to the   
ground and as soon as they had come, they had left in silence, well, I musn't say left, they were after all, waiting  
nearby. 


End file.
